Unbroken - Fix You sequel
by Ludvadia421
Summary: Memories haunt her daily, nightmares keep her awake, and still she's moved forward. Putting the past far behind her and her and Reid begin their future. As far as they know, all is well, JJ is safe, and the only thing left is their wedding before the next chapter begins. But will the past come back to finish off the damage that was caused? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

So I wasn't very happy with how this originally was so I made some changes. Enjoy!

•

JJ sat on the couch, her eyes fixed on absolutely nothing. She just stared out the window. Her mind miles away from where she was. The sun hasn't risen yet, the moon still hung in the sky. Darkness filled the room; as well as her head.

_{flashback}_

_"You were with him again weren't you?" __JJ sighed. _

_"Will how many times do I have to tell you, I'm NOT cheating on you!"_

_His hand struck her across the face, he laughed,"How stupid do you think I am to fall for that? I know what you been up to you little whore!" __His voice rose. His patients growing thinner by the second. She felt his hand strike her again. She fell to the ground. He grabbed her arm and pushed her up the stairs to the bedroom. _

_{end of flashback}_

These memories haunted her. A different one daily. She had enough of those painful memories to supply her for life. He may have been locked up, but she still had this constant fear that he'd come back. Finish his job, take her for himself. She took a deep breath. She was too lost in thought to hear the faint footsteps approaching her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Fear immediate ran through her, panic setting in as she jumped with a huge gasp of air. She was ready to scream when all she saw was a tall figure.

"Woah hey JJ it's me!"

She saw his hands raise up in defense. His familiar voice calming her.

"Spence?" She asked as she took heavy breaths.

He stepped closer, his arms going down beth slowly,"It's okay it's me. I didn't mean to scare I just.."

She didn't let him finish. She went straight into his arms and held him tight. He didn't wait to wrap his arms around her and keep her close. She felt her breathing deeply. He pet her head soothingly while the other hand rested on her back.

"I got worried when you weren't in bed." He said softly before kissing her head.

He backed away slightly to see her face, he cupped her face with both hands while her arms remained wrapped around his waist.

"Nightmares?"

She nodded sadly. His heart broke. He leaned down and hugged her.

"It's only a dream," he whispered in her ear,"you're safe now. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

He hated seeing her like this. Of course over the coarse of time she'd gotten much better. They moved into a house together to have a fresh start, they were getting married soon. It's been almost a year since it all happen, and she was getting better. Nightmares aren't as frequent, and she's smiling a lot more, she's happier. But she still had those moments, those days when it all washes over her again. And when those times came, he didn't wanna be anywhere except at her side to protect her.

They sat down on the couch. He'd grabbed her favorite blanket and wrapped it around her. He turned the tv on and they sat together in silence. She'd fallen asleep, her head in his lap. He was gently stroking her hair, it always kept her calm, evidently so calm she'd fall asleep.

An hour pasted before he felt her stirring. He looked down and watched her eyes open slowly. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light that the sun, that had started to rise, began to pour into the room.

"Hey." He offered a smile. She returned a similar smile and sat up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"You ask me that too much." She said softly.

"I think that's a genius thing."

She exhaled a laugh,"seriously?"

He smiled,"No. I judged wanted to see that beautiful smile." He confessed quietly. She smiled bigger, making his grow.

"There it is." He whispered as he stroked her long blond waves. She leaned closer to him."Thank you." She whispered. His brows furrowed in confusion."For what?"

"For just being you."

She shrugged,"I don't really wanna be anyone else." His arms wrapping tightly around her waist, pulled them closer.

"Neither do I." She smiled before kissing him quickly. After that she stood. He grew sad watching her leave,"What really? You-you're gonna leave?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She chuckled,"Spence we have work." He pulled her closer.

"Yeah in like 3 hours." He said pulling her back down onto the couch.

She sighed,"I should really get ready." She stood back up.

He smirked,"Well, you do take like 2 hours in the bathroom."

Her eyes went wide and she laughed,"I do not!" She defended.

"You're right it's more like 3 and a half." He said standing up and following her as she walked into the bedroom.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He laughed as he tried to dodge it, but failed.

"You throw like a girl." He taunted. He turned around as he placed the pillow on the bed.

"News flash genius I am a girl. And I wouldn't talk anyway."

"Please I can take you." He smirked as he walked towards her. Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?" She questions as his hands came to her. He stepped closer, his hands going to her shoulders. He leaned down, his lips just about to touch hers. Their lips grazed as his hands moved down to her waist.

"Is this your way of taking me?" She questioned with a whisper as her eyes closed. With that he gave her side a light squeeze. He started to tickle her more as she laughed. They dropped onto the bed. He was carful not to crush her body under his.

"Spencer come on!" She laughed. He laughed and pinned her arms down onto the bed.

"Still think I can't take you?" He smirked.

She smiled and turned them so she over over him, she straddled him and pinned his arms down.

"I do."

He nodded,"So do I." He leaned up and stole a kiss,"I just wanted to make you laugh."

She grinned, releasing his arms. His hands came up to push her hair out of her face and behind her ears. "I love you." She said gently.

"I love you too." He smiled as she stood. "Even if you do throw like a girl." He called as she left the room.

"Don't start." He heard, making him laugh.

•

•

hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Reid walked into the apartment, his bag placed on the side table along with his keys. It's was a Saturday, and hey hadn't been called in, but he was at a lecture with Rossi.

He made his way to the bedroom when he bumped into his fiancé walking out. He smiled, she was in a pair of sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts.

"Hey." He leaned down and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her,"thought you'd be asleep."

Her arms went around his neck,"I wanted to wait for you."

He smiled as she walked back into the room. He followed and she sat down on the bed as he changed into pajamas.

"So, what did you do today?" He asked.

She shrugged,"Well, not much. I took a pregnancy test." She patiently awaited for his reaction.

He looked up with surprise,"Not much huh?" He smirked as he came over and say beside her after changing.

"So uh, wh-what did it say?"

She looked up and inhaled,"Well..."

_{Flashback}_

_"JJ? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he leaned against the wall in the hallway. _

_She took a deep breath,"Yeah!" She slipped on a fake smile,"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged it off. _

_"Well for instants, you're pacing." He pointed out. _

_She stopped in front of him and sighed,"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." _

_He pulled her into him," I know. But you gotta stay positive." He kissed her head just as the timer on her phone went off. They looked at each other,_

_"You know, no matter what it says..." _

_She nodded and kissed him,"I know." _

_With that, she walked into the bathroom, and returned several seconds later. _

_"What does it say?" He asked quietly. _

_She looked up,"I-...I'm not...pregnant." _

_Sadness flooded the room, washing over both of them. _

_He didn't hesitate to pulled her into a hug. _

_She sighed,"I feel like this is never gonna happen. I mean this is the second time. What if...what if we can't?" She questioned. _

_He shook his head,"It's gonna happen." He encouraged. He moved away slightly to see her face, lifting it with his finger under her chin,"No matter how long it takes, or how we do it, this is gonna happen. One day, this will happen." _

_She didn't respond. She simply wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed as close as possible. _

_{end of flashback}_

_•_

_i know this isshort, but it's inly because I have a lot planned!_


	3. Chapter 3

JJ was standing in the bathroom, making last touches to her hair. She had on a black dress that flowed down to her knees, matching heels, and her hair was down and curled.

They were on there way to Hotch and Emily's wedding. She shut the light and exited, making her way into the living room.

"All set?" Reid asked once she entered the room. He smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She smiled with a nod,"Yep." She answered while grabbing her coat. Before she could pick it up, she felt him take her hand and spin her around to face him. She laughed as he kissed her.

"You look amazing." He cupped her face gently.

She smiled,"Thank you. I could say the same about you."

They shared one last kiss before separating.

The wedding was very beautiful. Small ceremony, not many people. But still, beautiful.

The reception was later that day. Emily was on the wooden floor dancing with her new husband, Garcia with her Fiancé, and Rossi with Strauss. JJ and Reid were sitting together, taking a break from their dancing.

"Ya know it's weird to think, that's gonna be us pretty soon." JJ smiled watching Emily laugh as Hotch spun her around.

Reid smiled at the thought of their wedding, it wasn't too far away. At least they didn't plan on it being far off.

Garcia interrupted their thoughts,"Sorry boy genius but we need our girl." She grinned and pulled JJ up and onto the dance floor. She gave him a quick smile before joining Emily.

Morgan and Hotch smiled as they pasted the three girls and joined Reid at the table.

"Alright, who's next?" Hotch joked putting on a smirk.

They laughed,"How about a kid? When's that comin' along?" Morgan said.

Hotch put his hand up,"One thing at a time. We have plenty of time to start that."

Not long after, Emily motioned for Hotch, as well as Garcia with Morgan. JJ walked over to her fiancé with a smile as he stood, meeting her halfway.

"May I have this dance?" She questioned with her brow rising.

He smiled,"I thought you'd never ask." He took her hand and spun her as they went into the dance floor.

"It feels weird to think that there's a baby inside me." JJ confessed.

He smiled. One hand going to her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna be a father." He admitted. She smiled and lifted his head to look into his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him,"You're gonna be great."

_{Flashback}_

_She couldn't stop looking at the picture. As soon as the pregnancy test read positive, they had to be sure. The next day they went to a doctor. The sonogram confirmed everything. She smiled at the picture of the little life growing inside her. _

_She felt a pair of lips come to her head,"she's so small." Reid whispered. She couldn't see, but she could hear the smile on his face. _

_"Or he." She added. _

_He sighed,"Feels like 8 months won't go by soon enough." _

_She smiled,nodding in agreement. These next 8 months were gonna be long,"It'll be worth the wait." he said. _

_{End of flashback} _

"This is perfect."

"What?" Hotch questioned as they sat side by side.

"The wedding." Emily answered. He tightened his hold around her,"Was it everything you hoped for?"

She smiled, looking up at him."and more." They shared a kiss."I love you Mrs, Hotchner."

She laughed,"I love too Mr. Hotchner."

•**How would you guys feel if I made a time jump? Not sure how long, but maybe to when JJ is further into her pregnancy. **


	4. Chapter 4

(5 months later)

JJ sat at her desk, her head in her hand. It was a long day, filled with absolutely nothing but paperwork. She dropped her pencil to the desk and sat back. She placed a hand to her now swollen stomach, feeling little kicks from the little life inside her. She looked at the time, it looked like the clock wasn't even moving, like the hands were frozen at 6:37.

She sighed and went back to her papers, remembering that pretty soon she'd be wishing to be here drowned in paperwork. Maternity leave was just around the corner for her. And she knew that, after eventually getting bored of staying home, she'd wanna be at work.

"Agent Jareau?" She heard. She immediately looked up.

"yes?" She questioned.

"This came for you." The women at her door stated as she placed the envelope on her desk. JJ smiled appreciably,"Thank you." She said as the women left the room.

She opened the letter, possibilities of what it contained ran threw her mind. She unfolded the paper and read it to herself. She was left speechless after finishing. It wasn't long, at all. Two words were all that was printed onto the blank white paper. She felt her heart start racing, fear waging over her. That fear, that constant fear that had actually gone away just came crashing back into her life.

She dropped the letter and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fight tears. "_This can't be happening",_ she thought, "_not again. This can't be happening again."_

Hotch was sitting at his desk when he got the call.

"Agent Hotchner." He listened intently as the man on the other end spoke.

"How long ago?" He asked.

The response made him frustrated.

"Thank you." He hung up.

He knew a call like that was possible, but he didn't believe he'd actually receive one. He gave instructions to be notified of and when something like this happen, and he was. He stood, and went to deliver the news.

"Reid." Hotch called sternly from his office doorway.

Reid looked up and watched his boss motion for him to join him in his office. This could mean a lot of things, but he didn't look happy.

He walked up to his office to see him standing firmly.

_{flashback} _

_Hotch stood outside the jail cell, staring angrily at the man inside. _

_"You think givin me that look is gonna do somethin?" Will spat from inside the cell. _

_Hotch said nothing. He just looked at him, disgusted. _

_"You think this is over don't cha? That just because I'm here I'm not gonna finish her off along with the rest of your team?" _

_He stepped forward,"You're not getting out of here. You assaulted a federal agent, brutally beat her, and held a gun to her head along with several others. You leave when you die." _

_"Will see." He smirked. _

_Hotch had nothing left to say. _

_"Say hello to JJ for me!" He called. He didn't flinch, he didn't stop. He proceeded out and didn't look back. On his way out he went to the sheriff,"If he leaves this jail under any circumstances I wanna know about it." He instructed. _

_The sheriff nodded,"Yes sir." _

_and with that he left. _

_{end of flashback} _

"How? When?" Reid questioned after hearing the news.

"They said he started a fire, and escaped. This was three days ago."

Frustration and anger grew inside him,"A- and we're just hearing about it now?!"

"Reid Im just as angry as you are." He said sensing his anger growing,"The first place he's gonna go is for JJ. You have to stay calm, and keep her safe."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair,"How do I tell her. She's gonna go right back to the place she was in and...the baby she's gonna be-" he rambled until Hotch cut him off.

"Reid, she and the baby will be fine. We just need to keep her safe and you're a big part of making sure that happens."

He took a deep breath, collective himself. Trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Okay." He answered simply. Nothing more was said. Reid was just about to exit the room when JJ bumped into him, A letter in her hand.

"I got this just now." She said walking in. She showed the letter to Reid, who looked up at Hotch before handing it to his superior.

Hotch examined the letter.

"Do you know who sent this?" Hotch asked.

JJ sighed,"I had an idea but It can't be I mean...he- he's in jail."

Hotch and Reid shared a look that didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" JJ questioned. Panic overwhelming her.

Reid sighed,"JJ...he's out. H-he started a fire and escaped."

Her eyes went wide, fear took over. He couldn't speak, even if she could she didn't know what to say. This couldn't be happening again. She couldn't handle this coming back, him coming back. Without words she left the room. His heart broke, Reid looked over at Hotch who nodded for him to go after her.

He walked out and followed her into the conference room.

She sat down and buried her head back in her hands. Tears ready to flow. He came in and kneeled in front of her. She sniffled looking up at him,"I can't handle this Spencer. I-I can't do this again. I thought It was over I thought he was gone."

He wasn't sure of what to say. His thumb gently wiped away her fallen tear.

"God, what if he comes back for me, or you."

"Hey, that's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna let that happen."

She inhaled,"I just want this to be over."

He cupped her face and kissed her head,"I know."

•

**He's baacckk! Hope you fancy reading more cause I got a lot planned. And a little spoiler, I might have this story line be a trilogy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_JJ walked into her office, exhausted from another day of work. She placed her files on the desk, his bone chilling voice filling her ears. _

_"Busy day?"_

_She spun around, coming face to face with the demon of her life. She could scream, she would've, if only he wasn't holding a gun. _

_"Been a while, huh JJ?" He questioned with a smile. _

_She made no change in her blank expression,"Will, what are you doing here?" She questioned angrily. He shrugged, walking further into her office. Slowly making his way closer to the young agent who stood paralyzed. "Just come to see my girl." He waved the gun at her stomach,"h'got cha' knocked up huh? Boy or girl?" _

_"Will. Leave!" She said in a louder tone. Hoping to god someone would hear her. _

_He laughed,"wrong answer." He pointed the gun at her stomach. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she watched his hand tighten around the gun. _

_"NO!" She screamed as the gunshot rang in her ears. _

"JJ!" She heard as she shot up in bed. She was sweating, her heart racing.

She turned to see her fiancé sitting up beside her. The light was on, allowing her to see his worried expression. He brushed her hair back away from her face. He saw the fear in her eyes, the tears ready to pour, her mouth gaped open as she tried to catch any breath she could.

"I- I.." She tried to explain. But the words wouldn't piece together the terror that filled her.

"Shh." He soothed,"It was just a dream you're okay."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, looking down at her stomach. She placed her hand to it, feeling slight movements inside. Reid lifted her chin, to look at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded, only partially telling the truth. He pressed the back of his hand to her neck, then her cheek, and up to her forehead.

"You're burning up." He examined. He pushed her damp hair behind her shoulder. He pet her head gently,"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look good." He said taking notice to her pale skin, and the fact that she hadn't said one full word. She nodded again. She had a clear idea of what triggered the nightmare. Earlier that day she'd received her second letter, 5 weeks after getting the first. This time it read,'always mine'

That day, he tried to stay with her as much as possible. He called in to Hotch, explained the situation. Luckily it was a paperwork day, and he understood. It was better for them to stay home. JJ hadn't fallen back asleep since her nightmare, and he wasn't gonna leave her home alone. They were sitting on the couch, her head in his lap as he ran his fingers though her hair. She was feeling much better being with Reid. He always had a way of keeping her calm. He tried her best to take her mind off of dream since she didn't wanna discuss it.

"I'd ask if you wanna play 20 questions, but that'd be pretty pointless." He smirked.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well we already know everything about each other."

"Is that so? You know every single thing about me." She asked.

He nodded, wearing a confident smug smile.

"Alright, what's my favorite color?" She challenged sitting up.

"Blue." He answered immediately.

She sighed,"That was too easy. Lucky guess"

"Okay first of all I'm qualified as a genius, I don't guess," he said making her smile,"second I know you perfectly."

"Please continue then."

He smiled,"I know you love chocolate but only dark, you almost always put your hair in two side braids before going to bed, you hate sleeping on the right, you hate the dark but you still love watching horror movies in pitch black, clowns freak you out but you won't miss a movie with one it, you're ticklish on your side but only the left, you love the rain but you hate being in it, and you love when I hug you." He concluded knowing he got every star meant correct. JJ smiled.

"Not bad, Spence. Not bad. But you did forget something." She pointed out.

He gave a look a confusion,"What?"

She leaned towards him until their foreheads connected,"There's nothing I love more then you."

He smiled,"I love you too." He gave her a peck.

Later that night, the two were lying in bed. The lights were out, JJ laying on her back gazing up at the ceiling. He looked over at her fiancé, sound asleep on his side facing her.

_{flashback}_

_JJ was lying in bed, trying to wrap her head around what just happen. She looked over to the man laying next to her, Will was out cold. He was gonna be hungover tomorrow, apologizing left and right for what he did. After she came home, he was of course drunk. After the regular beating she received, and the screams about cheating on him, he took upstairs. She was pinned down in the bed, forced to undress...and her worst nightmare occurred. She felt so violated, so hurt. Dry tears on her face, and more ready to come streaming down. Her throat was killing her, she was screaming so much that night, her mouth was covered the whole time by his hand. This was never gonna leave her memory. _

_{End of flashback} _

JJ turned onto her side and scooted closer to Reid. She buried herself in him. She felt so safe as his arm came around her and hold her close. Falling asleep was much easier.

Reid woke up, none of them had moved from their positions. He smiled down at her, kissing her head. He slipped out from under the covers, tucking her back snuggly. She stirred, but stayed asleep.

He exited the room and was making his way to the bathroom when he saw a piece of paper on the floor just in front of the door. Confused, he walked over and picked it up. After inspecting it he sighed.

it read,'Stay away'

•


	6. Chapter 6

This was going by too fast, way too fast for her. It feels like her pregnancy just started. and now, in just two short months, this little baby was coming into the world, and their journey of parenthood could really begin. It felt like just yesterday she took the pregnancy test. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, down at her swollen stomach.

_{Flashback}_

_JJ sat on the floor of the bathroom, still feeling nauseous. She didn't want to get up ,each time she did the nausea grew and she felt everything in her stomach rise up. She leaned against the wall, her head back against the wall. She felt someone sit down beside her. She brought her head back and her eyes opened as she turned to see Reid sitting down beside her. _

_"Morning Sickness?" He asked, already knowing the correct answer. _

_"I think I threw up my stomach." she groaned with a sigh._

_He smiled, "You know morning sickness is just a perk of pregnancy. Means everything is good."_

_"Doesn't feel like it."_

_He wrapped his long arm around her and kissed her head as it fell down onto his shoulder._

_" You should carry the baby." she said only half serious_

_His eyebrows rose at the statement, "I think it's a pretty clear why that wouldn't work out well. I mean the exit way is kind of...blocked." _

_She laughed, making him laugh as well. He stood and held out his hand, helping her stand. Their hands remained laced together. Reid smiled down at her, "I wish I could kiss you." he whispered._

_"Why don't you then?" _

_He looked over at the toilet with a slight look of disgust. JJ followed his eyes and realized what he meant. He nodded, kissed her head, and exited the room. Leaving a smiling JJ. _

_{End of flashback}_

"JJ?"

JJ turned from the mirror and saw Rossi standing in the doorway. After getting a full view of her he smiled. "You look beautiful."

She walked toward him, "Thank you."

She was lucky enough to find the perfect maternity wedding dress. The sleeves were short and slouched past her shoulders, and the rest of the dress fell smoothly down. Her hair was only slightly curled, half up.

Rossi held his arm out to her to her, "Ready to get married?"

She took a deep breath and nodded with a smile while taking his arm.

Reid stood quietly at the end of the aisle, awaiting his bride. Morgan looked over at the groom.

"Nervous?" the best man asked.

Reid breathed deeply, "A little." he said telling half the truth. Morgan smiled and pat his shoulder.

"You'll be fine."

JJ walked out into the backyard of Rossi's Mansion. They walked around till they came to the little area where everyone was. She saw everyone's smiles as she walked down the aisle. The team, Strauss, and JJ's mother were all there. But of all the people, her eyes were locked on the man waiting for her on the other side of the aisle. When she walked back down this aisle, she'd be married. Officially spending the rest of her life with the real love of her life.

Once she got to the end, Rossi gave a kiss on the cheek before giving her away. She walked in front of Reid and a smile matching his grew on her face. She handed her bouquet to Emily who was standing in front between Morgan and Hotch. As soon as it began, the butterflies, every bad or scared feeling she had went away. The Vows, the ring, it was all so magical. Before she knew it, she was saying the words she'd always fantasized saying to him. They held each others hands as the words left their lips.

"I do." She said it happily, and she said it proud. As did he.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He turned to Reid,"You may kiss your bride."

Reid cupped her face and kissed her, they both smiled as they leaned in. It was like everyone had left, they couldn't even hear everyone applauding in front of them. Once they broke away, they couldn't stray. The little distance remained between them. Even if they tried the smiles on their faces, it felt like they would never disappear.

But the magic that floated throughout the air remained through the night. The danced together for hours, not saying anything. They both just took in the simply beauty of being close. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his around her waist, and their foreheads leaned against one another. Both dreaming about their future lives, what was to come. Not once that night, did JJ think about the tragedy that was her past. All that just felt like a different life, a past life that she was no longer a part of. This was the first chapter of her new fairy tale, and for this book was never ending.

"I don't want this night to end." Reid admitted softly. His eyes closed as well as hers.

"Neither do I. This is perfect." She responded in a similar tone to his.

He leaned down and kissed her without opening his eyes. She responded without hesitation.

"May we interrupt?" Morgan smiled at his superior who was dancing with Garcia. Hotch smiled as her gave Garcia's hand to the agent. They went off while Hotch took his wife's hand and spun her, making her laugh. Garcia couldn't help but look over at the newly weds as they danced.

"They're so cute." Garcia smiled. "Have you ever two people so happy and in love?"

Morgan looked over at the couple as they continued to sway slowly. He smiled at them before turning back to see her still smiling. "There is one couple that comes to mind." he said. Garcia turned to him to see him giving her, her favorite smile of his. She returned the smile and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered after they separated.

He gave her another quick peck, "I love you too Baby Girl."

Emily and Hotch danced quietly, her head resting on his shoulder while his rested gently against hers and his arms wrapped tightly around her, as hers did him.

"Ya know wasn't there a rule about Co-workers not being allowed to have a relationship?" Emily asked picking up her head with a smirk. Hotch looked around at JJ and Reid, then to Morgan and Garica, then back to his wife.

He shrugged,"Some rules are meant to be broken." he smiled and kissed her.

They were still silent, Reid's eyes remained closed until he heard a little laugh from his wife. He opened his eyes to see her looking down at her stomach. Without words she took his hand and placed onto her stomach. He smiled as he felt the light movements of his unborn miracle. His eyes went back up to JJ.

His finger lifted her head up gently and slowly from the chin. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "I never told you how beautiful you look." He smiled while gazing far off into her eyes. She smiled and cupped his face. "I never told you how handesome you look." She winked. They came closer together they slowly swayed. Her head on his shoulder, his resting against hers lightly.

"I love you so much." he whispered into her ear. He felt her smiling.

"I love you more." She whispered back.

He smiled, "Impossible."

She laughed softly and whispered back, "Nothing's impossible.

**Wow. That is honestly all I have to say. Writing this chapter was truthfully so amazing for me. I can't even explain it i just really enjoyed writing this so much. I've had some bad news in all of my chapters basically so I wanted to have this extremely fluffy and happy chapter. I got so lost in this, I'm kinda sad i'm done writing it :(**

**P,S.**

**Please forgive me for any spelling errors cause I'm sure there are some in there. **


	7. Chapter 7

JJ woke up feeling incredibly peaceful and content. A protective arm kept her close, the heat from their body radiating onto her. She smiled with a light sigh of happiness. It'd been 2 weeks since the wedding, and still, each time she woke up she felt that little spark of magic that hit her on the night of their wedding when she came to end of the aisle and face to face with Reid. She didn't really want to, but she still slipped out of his arm and sat on the edge of the bed. After taking a minute to stretch, she turned back to see Reid sound asleep. She smiled, his long curls fell onto the pillow. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, accidently making him stir. She waited for him to settle before quietly exiting the room. She was walking to the kitchen when she found a piece of paper folded on the floor. It looked like it had been slid in from underneath the door. Knowing exactly what it was she bent down and picked the paper up. She sighed and crumpled it up, walking into the kitchen to throw it out. Instead she sat at the table, dropping the paper on its surface. She put her head in her hands, her mind started to drift further and further away. She knew she was doing the right thing, ignoring him and going on with her life. But she had a right to be frustrated and angry, how much longer would this go on?

_{Flashback}_

_JJ closed her door, after a long day of work, sighing as she closed the door. She smiled as she took her coat off._

_"Will? I'm home." She called out. She happy to finally be home to her boyfriend. She was given no response. She walked through the house until she saw him sitting in the kitchen. She smiled._

_"Oh, there you are." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. _

_"Where were you?" He asked before taking another gulp of his beer. "I'm sorry, the case..." She didn't have a chance to finish. What she said was enough for him. _

_"A case. Yeah, alright." He stood, anger alright growing and multiplying inside him. _

_"Will." She started. He shook his head. _

_"No JJ, it's always a case. There is always another damn case!" His tone grew as his fuse shortened. JJ stood as she tried to explain herself, but he cut her off again. "Ya know I'm starting to think these 'cases' are just an excuse."_

_"What?" She asked. She thought he understood her job. _

_He moistened his lips, "You cheatin' on me?" _

_Her mouth gaped open, shocked that he actually could think JJ would cheat on him, "Will I am not cheating on you! how could you even th-" Before she had time to finish, his hand rose and struck her across the face. She felt a burning feeling where his hand had been. She was stunned. Unable, not wanting, to comprehend what had just happen. She looked up at him, unable to speak. Even if she was able to put words together, she wouldn't know what to say. He was drunk, that was it. This wasn't really him. It's because she was late. Thoughts like this ran through her mind. She was coming up with excuse after excuse to explain his actions. Nothing else was said. After a minute of silence, he exited the room. Leaving his girlfriend still completely paralyzed ._

_The next day he came to her with flowers. Giving her apology after apology, swearing left and right that it would never happen again. She smiled, took the flowers, gave him a kiss, and forgave him. Completely unaware of what her future was about to turn into._

_{End of flashback}_

JJ ran her fingers through her hair, trying to erase the painful 5 minutes of remembering that she just endured. She sighed and stood, taking the paper. She walked over to the garbage to dispose of it, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, but it didn't stay long. Her smile quickly disintegrated when she felt a gun point directly at her stomach. Panic ran through her, a fear she knew all too well settled inside her. She prayed for Reid to wake up, to walk in and save her. But everything was to quiet.

"Move, make one sound, and your little baby dies." The man behind her whispered in her ear. She felt his breath slither down her neck, sending chills through her body. She did as she was told. She dropped the paper as they turned and he guided her out. The gun never leaving her stomach. As they moved slickly into the living room, her eyes looked over at the bedroom door. As if telepathically trying to get his attention. Nothing. He didn't wake.

"Open the door, quietly." He instructed. She slowly turned the knob, stalling as much as possible. She opened the door and he pushed her out gently. Closing the door once the both exited the apartment. 

Hours passed before Reid woke. He squinted as the strong sun light blinded him. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He looked around the room, his wife was nowhere in sight. He got up and left the room. The living room was empty. Then he went to check the bathroom. The hallway was dark, no source of light from anywhere. His brows furrowed. He walked into the kitchen, becoming worried. The worry grew when the kitchen was empty. He went back to their bedroom and peaked in, to only find what he was hoping to not find. Her cell phone was placed in its normal spot on the night stand. He grabbed his, taking deep nervous breaths as he re entered the kitchen. He called Hotch, desperately waiting for the ringing to stop and to hear his voice.

"Hotchner." He picked up. He could hear sleep in his voice.

"Hotch h-...have you heard from JJ?" He asked.

Hotch sat up in bed. Emily was still asleep beside him.

"No I haven't." He answered becoming worried.

Reid sighed, growing frustrated. "Well she isn't hear. Her phone is on the night stand along with the rest of her thing. Hotch s-she wouldn't just leave." He rambled.

"Okay. Okay Reid I want you to call Morgan, ask him if he's heard from her. Than go to the BAU. Well handle this there." He instructed.

Reid hung up and immediately called Morgan. Emily had woken up through the conversation. "What's wrong?" She asked as her husband got up from bed and dressed himself.

"JJ's gone."

Emily quickly got up and got ready.

Morgan and Garcia were sitting at the table having breakfast when he got the call.

"Morgan." He answered. Garcia looked up. assuming they had a case.

"No I haven't. Why she isn't home?" Morgan listened intently.

"I'm on my way."

Garcia grew concern, "Wait what's happening?" She asked.

"JJ's missing."

**WOAH! Plot twist huh? Alright this is gonna get pretty intense. **


	8. Chapter 8

_{Flashback}_

_"Spence I'm serious."_

_"You're just afraid that I'm taking you down." Reid joked. He was hovering above JJ, pinning her to the bed. _

_"But that's not fair." JJ said smiling."Actually_

_it's very fair. I'm using your weakness as a tactic."He explained,"Not my fault your ticklish." He laughed as he squeezed her side_

_again, making her laugh. _

_She turned them over so she was straddling him, pinning his arms down. She leaned down just enough so their lips brushed. "Now who's taking who?" She whispered. He lost track of his goal to take her. He was lost, miles away in her vibrant blue eyes. After making him wait, she brought her lips to his. It was slow, literally taking his breath away. She broke away and looked down at him, "I win." she winked before climbing off of the bed. He quickly sat up and grabbed her hand, "Wait that's not fair."_

_She shrugged innocently, "I was using your weakness as a tactic." _

_He smirked,"Not my fault I love you."_

_She smiled, giving one last quick kiss. "I can say the same. "and with that she left the room. _

_"I want a rematch!" She heard him call._

_Making her laugh. But she was unable to see the grin that grew on his face from inside the bedroom._

_{End of Flashback}_

"What are we suppose to do I-I mean we have nothing." Reid said frustrated.

"There was nothing left behind?" Rossi asked. Reid took out the letter that he'd found on the kitchen floor, "This was

crumpled on the floor near the garbage in the kitchen." Morgan un crumpled it and read it aloud, "Till death do you part."

Reid sighed,"This is insane. We have no leads, nothing to go on, how the hell are we gonna find her!" He rambled. Hotch heard his temper growing shorter.

"Reid, calm down. We're gonna find her." He said.

"Was there a certain place her and Will always went, or wanted to go?" Emily suggested,"That may have been where he took her."

"He believes he cares about her, he wants them to be together. So he doesn't wanna hurt her he wants to start a life with her." Morgan explained.

Hotch nodded,"Reid did she ever mention anything."

He thought. When ever she talked about Will, it was normally bad. Everyone started to think, and out of all the bad times there were a few rare times.

_{flashback}_

_"I met someone." JJ grinned nervously at her friends. _

_"Are you serious that's great!" Emily smiled. _

_"What's his name?" Garcia smirked. _

_"Will." _

_"Details?" Garcia asked. _

_"Well he's got brown hair, incredible eyes and...an accent." JJ smiled. _

_"So how many times have you seen him?" Emily wondered. _

_"Once. And he wants to go on a date on Saturday." _

_"Where?" Garcia smiled, unable to be anymore fascinated. _

_"Well he was talking about this great restaurant that his parents took him to when he was a kid." _

_Emily and Garcia both grinned ear to ear._

_{end of flashback} _

Emily spoke up,"JJ talked about this restaurant at one of our girls nights. She said Will wanted to take her there for their first date. It was the old Italian place on Main Street but...I think I shut down."

That was enough for them,"Alright. Morgan and Emily go check the restaurant, Dave and I will go check their old house, Reid you stay here with Garcia."

"What! No Hotch I'm going with them." He said with frustration,"I'm not just gonna stay here while he has her doing God knows what!"

"Reid.." Hotch started firmly.

"What if it was Emily." Reid cut him off,"You wouldn't let anything stand in the way of you going to save her."

He was right, Hotch knew it,"Go." He answered quickly before leaving the room.

JJ looked around the room, she couldn't see anything. A thick black fog filled the room. She felt something binding her hands behind the chair she was in. I felt like rope, but it also could've been something else. She tried to rip it, to anyway get free, but she was unsuccessful. During her struggle, the lights flashed on. She was blinded, blinking until her eyes adjusted the the brightness. She looked around. There was a table in front of her, neatly set for two, and another chair opposite from her. She saw Will on the other side of the room near the switch. Her fear grew.

"Never had a chance to take you here." He said."You had a case. Couldn't make it."

"Will.."

"Ya know how is that Dr husband of yours? I'm sure he knew what you were doin' that night." He walked toward her.

"Will. I never cheated on you!" Her voice started to rise.

His hand came up and he smack her,"You don't think I knew?! You were cheatin on me with him everyone week!" He yelled in her face. He took out a knife. Tears welled up in her eyes, falling when she blinked them out.

"And now you get feel that pain that I felt." He whispered in her ear.

"Will don't do this." She begged.

He pointed down at her stomach with the knife. He took it and dragged it across very lightly. It took everything she had not to do something. But at this point, with Will, she knew better. "This should be my child. You should be carryin' MY child! But you kept screwing him. You just couldn't learn could ya?"

She felt a sharp burning pain in her hand. She held in screams, knowing it would make him more angry. The knife ran slowly into her hand and he dragged it across her palm. She couldn't take it. The pain was too much. She tried to sooth it the only way she knew how.

_{flashback}_

_JJ slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as the sun blinded her. She took a deep breath before turning over to see her boyfriend. He was already awake, turned on his side, gazing at her. JJ laughed softly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close,"Happy birthday beautiful." He whispered before placing a kiss, light as a feather, on the tip of he nose. _

_"Thank you." She responded, kissing him on the lips. _

_"So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked as she rested on her back. He began striking his fingers through her hair. _

_She sighed,"Absolutely nothing." _

_"You don't wanna do anything?" _

_"Well...there is one thing we could do." She winked. _

_His eyebrows rose,"I think I can do that." _

_"Oh I know you can do that." She laughed." _

_{end of flashback} _


	9. Chapter 9

_{Flashback}_

_"Spencer, you may begin."_

_Reid nodded at the reverend's words, taking a deep breath. He looked down in front of him, he reached out and took each of JJ's hands in his owns. JJ looked down and watched as he gently took hold of her hands, smiling at the connection. After giving himself a moment to prepare, he finally began._

_"Jennifer, wow um...you're unbelievable. In so many ways. You're kind, humorous, strong, beautiful, frustrating, and stubborn to no end and... I wouldn't change any of it. You showed me so much and made me the happiest man alive. Whether it was being your friend or your boyfriend you just made me incredibly happy and I've always wanted to make you just as happy. I remember when I first met you, and you introduced yourself, the smile you had on I-...I just tried so hard to bring it back. I just wanted to see it again. " His eyes returned to their hands and he moistened his lips as he concluded his vows, "JJ I can't imagine not having you in my life, and I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure that you are the happiest women on this earth."_

_He replicated her smile once he concluded, unshed tears glossed her eyes. The reverend turned over to JJ with a smile. "Jennifer, you may begin your vows."_

_JJ nodded with a smile. "Spence, you are...a one of a kind human being. I've never met anyone in my entire life who is anything like you and I never will. You've been so good to me, as a friend and a boyfriend and I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me. I'll never understand how I got so lucky to have you. You've protected me, and loved me so much and I want to do the same for you. I want you to know that you mean absolutely everything to me and nothing you do, no matter what happens that is never going to change."_

_{End of flashback}_

Reid sat beside the hospital bed, looking down at her, unconscious. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but it didn't do what he'd hoped. The burning lump remained, tears flooded in his eyes. He took her hand, carefully holding it between his two hands. He placed a feathery kiss to her fingers. JJ felt everything, she took the strength she had regained while resting and squeezed his hand. Feeling the pressure, he looked up to see her stir very slightly. He sat up more, looking at her eyes. Waiting for them to slowly open. She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was, the heart monitor beeping a steady beat beside her, gave that away.

"We spend too much time here." JJ mumbled quietly before opening her eyes. She saw a huge smile grow on his face, a smile she needed to see. She saw a tear or two fall as he blinked. He was relieved to hear a small bit of humor leave her mouth. "I'm really glad you're safe." She took her hand and cupped his face, wiping away his tears. "No tears." She offered a small smile. He made a second attempt at trying to swallow the lump clogging his throat. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" He asked worriedly. JJ smiled with a single nod up and down. "I'm okay, Spence." She ran her fingers through his disheveled, long curls and looked into his watery eyes. "Spencer I'm sorry." He shook his head. "No no hey, don't be sorry." He leaned over and kissed her head. "I was just scared." She didn't say it, but so was she. There was a moment, when she doubted help was coming.

A few silent moments passed before she asked. "What happen to him?" She was quiet, as if saying his name was forbidden.

He paused."...He's gone." "Gone. as in..." She didn't need to finish. Reid nodded, "Yeah." he said in a timid tone.

She took a moment to take this all in. He was gone. She could stop worrying. She could move on with her life, not dwell in the past.

"It's over." She stated. Reid nodded, "Yeah. It's over." He confirmed.

They stayed silent for some time, taking in everything. JJ sat up, looking down at her hand. Stitches going across her palm.

"I could be the psycho killer in a horror movie with the amount of stitches I have." She joked. Reid laughed, looking at the small smile that had grown on her face. He tucked her hair behind her ear and placed his palm on the back of her head. His fingers gently moving back and forth. In that small moment, hearing that little bit of humor, he knew she would be okay. They could finally move past everything. With Will gone for good they had no more worry. JJ was safe. He would make sure of that.

All of the sudden, JJ's eyes went wide. "Oh God." Reid looked up at her, concerned. "What?"

Her eyes met his. The first thought that came to her, was that it was a good thing they were already in a hospital.

**Any guesses to what happen? ;) Till next time my darlings. **


	10. Chapter 10

{flashback}

JJ shook her head,"What if something happens I mean what if..."

Reid took her hand from beside him on the couch and gave it a squeeze,"JJ, nothing will happen. You'll be just fine, and the baby will be just fine."

She took a deep breath. She looked at him, his eyes locked on her. Love radiating from them onto her. She brushed his hair away from his face and pressed her palm to his cheek,"I need you to promise me something."

He nodded,"Anything."

"If anything happens while I'm in labor, I need to know that..." She didn't even finish and he already knew what he meant. Just the thought killed him. His heart more, the broken pieces destroying him inside. She took another deep breath, sniffling,"I need to know you'll save the baby."

He swallowed the lump clogging his throat,"Jayge." He had a timid, barely audible tone.

"Spence just promise me. Please." She begged quietly.

He nodded,"I promise." He whispered.

{end of flashback}

She couldn't take her eyes off the little bundle in her arms. Neither of them could. Reid sat half on the bed, his wife leaning on him as she held their little baby.

"Knock knock." They looked up to see the Rossi standing in the door way, the rest of the team behind them.

"Hey guys." JJ smiled as they all entered. Morgan and Garcia stood beside the bed on one side, Hotch and Emily on the other beside Reid, and Rossi beside Emily.

"Wow." Garcia marveled.

"Congratulations." Hotch smiled, placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. He smiled with appreciation,"Thank you."

"So do we have a name?" Emily asked.

JJ and Reid shared a smile and nod before looking back to them.

"We do." JJ grinned.

"We'd like you to meet Emma Diana Reid." Reid smiled.

"That's so cute." Garcia smiled.

JJ looked up,"You guys wanna hold her?" She started holding her up for Morgan to take her. He held out his arms and carefully cradled his niece in his arms. They all smiled at the sight.

"She's beautiful." Morgan pointed out.

"Just like her mother." Reid said kissing her his wife's head.

The baby was passed back to JJ, who gave her to her father.

"We'll give you some time alone." Rossi smiled at the little family,"Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." They answered as the team started to walk out.

"You haven't held her yet." JJ said softly once the room was clear.

He looked down at his daughter. She was just so small, so precious, he felt as though if he held her she'd break in his arms.

"I don't wanna do anything wrong." He admitted quietly.

"Spence it's okay," she chuckled,"You won't do anything wrong."

He sighed with a nod and took her into his arms cradling her gently. He marveled down at the little girl in his arm. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Looking into her eyes, he saw JJ. Looking at her little face, he saw nothing but JJ.

"Wow." He whispered to himself,"Hi. Hi Emma." He tore his eyes away for a second to look at his wife, smiling up at him.

"She really does look just like you." He said.

She smiled, her hand rose and she fixed her little pink hat.

"I love you." He said softly."Both of you." He added looking over at his wife. She smiled, leaving her head down on him.


End file.
